Silver Magic
by gwluver
Summary: AU OOC. A colaberation between two authors on the site. PLease R&R. The boys are elves and one human can hear their music. What happens? Read and find out!
1. The Music

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THE GUNDAM GUYS BUT WE DO OWN MOST OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE PUT IN THE STORY!

This story is a collaborated effort by a friend and I. We hope that you appreciate the thought and effort put into it and will give us reviews and/or criticism. Thanks.

AlexandraMaxwell: Hi! I'm working on this too and we haven't quite come up with a name yet so bear with us. Thanks much! R&R please!

The music filled the night air with its melancholy sound. For the past few nights Cassie had heard it, but when she asked around for the mysterious flutist, people looked at her strangely. Apparently she was the only one who could here the bittersweet melody. Tonight Cassie sat at her window listening to the music when it was abruptly cut off.

"That wasn't the end of the song!" Cassie exclaimed crossly.

When the music did not start up again, an irritable Cassie dressed herself in a set of silk pajamas and was ready to crawl into bed when a movement outside her window caught her attention. Cautiously she moved over to the window and looked through out into the dark night. There did not seem to be anything out of place, so she returned to bed.

Outside a silver flute flashed in the moon's light as its elfish owner dashed through the shadows. There was only one place he knew where he'd be safe. That would be with the one he'd been calling with his flute. That one person would be his savior. Suddenly he tripped over his own two feet as he looked back over his shoulder. The flute went spiraling out of his hand and made a whining noise, almost like it was dying without its master's touch.

"I got you, you little brat. Give back my silver flute." Said another elf-like creature.

"But it's my turn!" wailed the creature on the ground.

"Who said that we took turns? The Grand Master gave that flute to me! You stole it from my chest and ran off with it."

"Because you won't play it for me and my friends."

"Well Duo, I would if you asked me nicely and when I wasn't busy."

"You know Trowa, you are really boring."

The creature that had attacked walked over to the lonely, whining flute. As soon as he touched it, the most beautiful music filled Cassie's ears. Her eyes snapped open when she heard it because the music was so loud. Something was calling her to the window. Just to amuse herself, Cassie got up and looked through the window. The air in her lungs seemed to freeze and she could not breathe.

A boy about her age lay on the ground with a long braid coiled near his head. But what took her breath away was the tall boy in the moonlight. The music seemed to focus on him. She threw open the window, "You! You are the one that I keep hearing!"

Both boys looked up at her, the tall one stopping in mid note. Their eyes went as wide as saucers before they both turned and dashed away as quickly as they could.

"No wait!" Cassie yelled after them.

Without another thought, she ran out of her apartment to the street. She took off down the street after them, heedless of the biting cold temperature.

Cassie could hardly keep the shadows of the two creatures in sight, let alone watch where she was going. When she had completely lost the two creatures, she fell to the ground exhausted. The cold was finally penetrating her thin pajamas and her bare feet were raw from running on rough pavement. Trowa and Duo were peering over the top of a building, watching her wander about aimlessly.

"I think we lost her." Duo whispered. Trowa glared at Duo a moment before looking back down.

"Do you think that she will be okay? It's getting colder." Trowa said watching Cassie. He felt Duo's attitude change suddenly and looked at his friend's shocked face. "What?"

"Are you feeling okay? It's a human. If she finds us, you now what will happen." Duo said, "Besides, I thought you and Heero would be the last elves alive to ever concern ourselves with humans."

It was true. Trowa and another named Heero were considered the last elves to ever care for a human's well being. They were both proud warriors seasoned with numerous battles against many creatures. Their king had even knighted them. Duo had a right to worry.

"No worries Duo. The world will most likely end before a human and I get together on anything." Trowa flashed his comrade a grin before they disappeared.

Cassie sat shivering on the ground when her supervisor from work walked up. He was a tall man with light brown hair and expressive eyes. He was impeccably dressed as usual and at the moment single.

"Cassie! What are you doing out here in the cold?" he looked at Cassie again, "And in your pajamas?"

Cassie looked up startled, "Oh! Good evening Treize." She thought for a second, "I was going out for a walk."

"You went for a walk in your pajamas and barefoot in the middle of April?" Treize questioned.

"I…need to get going now Treize." Cassie said standing; "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"I'll walk with you," Treize began, "Or better yet, I'll give you a ride home seeing as I am on my way to meet with Zechs."

"That's alright, I know my way home and don't need you to miss your appointment." Cassie smiled wryly and started walking in the direction she hoped her apartment was in.

Treize grabbed her shoulder to stop her; Cassie froze. "Here take my jacket at least, you can return it to me tomorrow morning." Treize placed his jacket around Cassie's shoulders.

"Thanks! Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Cassie began walking away before Treize could do anything else. She heard him get into his car and drive off. She let her breath out wearily.

Even though she had a coat, which practically dwarfed her, Cassie's feet were still numb and she had no idea which direction she should take. She wandered around until she finally found some familiar street signs. With agonizing steps, Cassie eventually found her apartment. It was almost two in the morning when she finally drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Grand Master

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THE GUNDAM GUYS BUT WE DO OWN MOST OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE PUT IN THE STORY!

This story is a collaborated effort by a friend and I. We hope that you appreciate the thought and effort put into it and will give us reviews and/or criticism. Thanks.

_Alexandra here! Sorry if you're a little stumped by the first chapter. Allow me to elaborate for you a bit. This is an Alternate Universe fiction. Meaning that what happens in the Mangas and the TV show virtually mean diddly here. Gwluver is my partner in crime here and she's the one in the fic. FYI I enjoy making her twitch sometimes. But yeah. Things should come together as the fics go on. Please R&R!_

On with the next Chapter!

Chapter 2:

Meanwhile Trowa and Duo had made it back to their Grand Master's domain. Duo went off to find some food while Trowa became lost in his head. He was unaware of the person standing near him until quite a few minutes had passed.

"Word is that you and Duo were seen by a human girl." Said a young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"She said she heard my song." Trowa replied.

"I told you that flute would be trouble coupled with you solitude music ability." He chuckled.

"I could say the same for you and that gundanium (1) suit of armor you're wearing." Trowa pointed to the shiny suit. "You clean that thing more then Duo like to feed his mouth." Now it was his turn to laugh as the other tried to think of a comeback but failed.

"Now, now you two. We don't need a war within the nation." Said a soft voice. A young blond man walked up to them.

"Grand Master Quatre." They both said bowing slightly.

"It's good to see both of you. And please, I've told you, call me Quatre. You're both my friends." He smiled at them. "So Trowa, a human heard your song? What were you doing outside the nation?"

"I was… uh chasing Duo because he stole my flute you gave me."

"Did she see you come here?" Quatre asked concernedly.

"No. We left her far away from here." Trowa replied a little worried.

"Trowa. Is that worry I hear?" Asked the dark haired boy beside him.

"So Heero has noticed your behavior too." Duo said joining the group. "Yo Grand Master."

"What are you talking about Duo?" Quatre asked.

"He was having second thoughts about leaving her on the street in the cold." Duo replied.

"Trowa? Is this true?" Quatre asked; Heero looked at his friend surprised.

"Well…" Trowa fidgeted, "She was in her pajamas and had no shoes on!"

"So! How can you be so stupid!" yelled a harsh voice. They saw a black haired boy coming toward them. "Grand Master, the pixies are growing restless."

"Oh no. Now what?" Quatre asked. Lucky for Trowa all attention went to the newcomer. "Don't tell me they threw you out Wufie."

"Almost. King Peacecraft has died and princess Relena has taken the thrown." Heero went pale and excused himself from the group (2). "After she took the thrown, Relena began throwing out all other creatures. I didn't want to have her trailing trying to get here for you know who." Wufie pointed to where Heero had been.

Quatre sighed heavily and leaned on Wufie. "Why did she have to take the thrown?" He whined.

"To make all of our lives miserable." Duo quipped.

"I had better go talk to the council (3). Come on Wufie." Quatre said leaving the group. Wufie followed quietly.

Duo looked over at Trowa. "Hey Tro. Play your flute! Please!"

"Hn?"

"Well you can't play for that human girl anymore so play for us please?"

Trowa grumbled and walked away to his house. Duo followed but was shut out at the door. Trowa went to his favorite spot and pulled out the flute. He began playing it softly trying to relax.

_That was a little long. Okay here's what the numbers are about…_

Number 1, one, (one!): We all know Heero and Gundanium go together like PB&J. Since Trowa had something special I had to let Heero have something too because they're alike and all so I thought about gundanium and was thinking about what he really treasured. Then duh! His gundam but he can't one of those so I'd make him a suit of Gundanium. Yes this was my part.

Number 2, two, (two!): Uh, we're both Anti-Relena-ists. I use to like her and I still do as a supporting character but since she's crowding my space I don't like her. So we're making Relena the Evil person here. Sorry Relena fans!

Number 3, three… yeah: The council is all the pilots' superiors. Which is Dr. J and all them. I can't remember all them right now. I simply had to have them in this fic somehow! I mean, they're apart of the gundam family.

_Confused? Well, hopefully it'll get better as the story goes on. Promise! Review please!_


	3. Elf Encounter

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THE GUNDAM GUYS BUT WE DO OWN MOST OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE PUT IN THE STORY!

This story is a collaborated effort by a friend and I. We hope that you appreciate the thought and effort put into it and will give us reviews and/or criticism. Thanks.

_Phew, okay now we're rolling. I've been a lazy butt in not getting these up as fast as possible. Then again I've been doing school stuff and all and gwluver can't do this. Her parents would kill her. Anyway R&R please! Enjoy!_

Chapter 3:

Cassie had slept terribly the night before and having to be in contact with her supervisor for most of the day did not help her any. He had continually asked what she had been out in her pjs. Once she got off work Cassie had tried to get home quickly but it felt as though someone had been following her. She checked many times but no one had been there.

At least to what she could see.

"Duo, leave me alone." Trowa hissed.

"Why? So you can go peek at the girl again?" Duo smirked.

"Just go away." Trowa grunted.

"No! I want to see what a human is like up close too."

"I'm not… How could you think…" Trowa then grumbled. "Damn it Duo. You're annoying you know that?"

"Yep! Now let's go!" Duo charged into the building with Trowa following.

They both went up a flight of steps and looked around. Duo walked into the hallway a bit before sharp barks made him jump. Trowa grabbed Duo by the collar and yanked him back.

"Duo look." Trowa said pointing up the stairs. There was a pixie going up the stairs. They both grinned and followed quietly.

When the pixie got to the next hall they both attacked the pixie. He disappeared when they finished but Trowa looked up and saw Cassie at her door. She was looking at him in wonder. Duo hadn't seen Cassie yet.

"Weshould get back and tell Grand Master Quatre about that pixie Trowa." Duo frowned when Trowa didn't answer.

"You are the boy that keeps playing that song aren't you?" Cassie asked softly.

"Oh no! She wasn't supposed to see us!" Duo exclaimed when he saw Cassie.

"Duo go back home and tell no one about this." Trowa said not moving.

"But! But!" Duo exclaimed.

"Just get going." Trowa seethed.

Duo backed away and ran down the stairs. Trowa stood still, almost frozen.

Cassie asked him again, "Are you him?"

Trowa stayed silent. He grabbed his flute and began playing. Cassie closed her eyes and hummed the tune in time to Trowa's melody. Trowa stopped playing and listened as Cassie kept humming the tune.

"How do you know my song?" Trowa asked when Cassie stopped.

"I've listened to you play for the past three nights." She answered.

"But… How?" Trowa asked, perplexed at her ability to hear his music.

"You have played outside my window those 3 nights." Cassie returned sarcastically.

Unnerved by this human girl, Trowa began playing again, but this time it was a different tune. The song seemed full of anger and the heavy notes soon caused Cassie to lose consciousness.

_These chapters tend to flex between long and super short. Please Review!_


	4. Kidnapped?

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THE GUNDAM GUYS BUT WE DO OWN MOST OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE PUT IN THE STORY!

This story is a collaborated effort by a friend and I. We hope that you appreciate the thought and effort put into it and will give us reviews and/or criticism. Thanks.

Chapter 4:

After Cassie had gracelessly slumped to the floor, Trowa put away his flute and carried Cassie back to his mystical cabin. Nobody saw him enter the Grand Master's domain and he was glad of that small reprieve. He gently laid the unconscious girl on his bed and quietly undressed himself.

Cassie did not stay unconscious for long. Her eyes fluttered open as Trowa opened a bureau drawer. Cassie simply stared at the ceiling of the room until her mind focused.

'This isn't my room.' She thought, 'I wonder where I am.' She turned her head slightly to the side and was shocked to see the bare backside of Trowa. 'Last time I checked there was nobody in my apartment.' Cassie panicked 'This is all a nightmare and after I count to 3 everything will be all right.'

Taking a deep breath Cassie began to count out loud, "One… Two… Three."

Trowa, upon hearing her say 'one' had quickly pulled his robe over his head and turned to face Cassie. After 'three' Cassie opened her eyes, looked at Trowa and issued a groan of displeasure.

"I see that you are awake now." Trowa commented.

"Where is the door to get out of here?"

Trowa quirked an eyebrow at her. 'Humans certainly are odd.' Trowa thought. He decided to ignore her question and threw her a long, forest green cloak. "Put it on. We're going to see the Grand Master." He said grabbing some clothes and walking behind a screen.

"The who?" Cassie asked. She heard him sigh in desperation.

Trowa walked out in slightly different clothes. A long dark green robe with an emerald jeweled neck but otherwise nothing special. "The Grand Master. He rules over us elves. Come on, get up now." He said moving to the bed.

"I'll get up when I'm good and ready." Cassie hissed at him. 'I wake up in a weird place and see this guys backside and he orders me to get up and go see some other dude.' She thought as he slowly got up.

Trowa didn't have time for a human's grumbling. He walked over to Cassie and put the cloak on her quickly before pulling the hood over her face and dragging her out the door. Nearly all hell broke loose while he 'escorted' Cassie to her 'Grand Master's' private cabin.

"Let go of me." Cassie hissed as Trowa pulled her arm. "I have my own speed limit and you don't have to hold on so tightly."

"I'm making sure your not attracting unwanted attention." Trowa said briefly.

"Oh yeah, a totally cloaked person isn't going to attract attention." She said sarcastically. Trowa turned and glared at her a moment. "Don't give me that look."

"Then keep walking." Trowa replied.

"You know this thing really stinks." Cassie said wrinkling her noise in disgust.

"I might have worn that one into a battle and gotten it all sweaty and bloody." Trowa said offhandedly. He was suddenly jerked to a halt.

Cassie stood rooted to the spot, her eyes and face were screwed into a look of pure disgust. Without a second thought, Cassie tried to get the cloak off her. Trowa struggled to keep the cloak over her.

"Would you stop it!" Trowa hissed as he successfully tied Cassie in the cloak.

Before Cassie could retort somebody had walked up to the couple. Trowa looked at the intruder with a quick flash of fear before becoming as readable as a stone wall. He recognized the intruder as one of Duo's friends.

"Wow o wow. Your Trowa right? Right?" Said the child excitedly. "Can I see your flute? Please? Please?"

"Go away." Trowa said sternly. "Go play with Duo or something. I'm on a mission to see the Grand Master."

The boy yelped, turned tail and ran. Trowa then turned a glare on Cassie and dragged her away.


	5. The Elves and the human

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THE GUNDAM GUYS BUT WE DO OWN MOST OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE PUT IN THE STORY!

_This story is a collaborated effort by a friend and I. We hope that you appreciate the thought and effort put into it and will give us reviews and/or criticism. Thanks._

Chapter 5:

Quatre sat quietly in his over sized throne. He was slightly slouched and lightly snoring. The large doors to his chamber were thrown open. They slammed into the wall creating a loud thunk and waking Quatre.

"What's going on?" Quatre asked groggily rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Grand Master Quatre." Came a familiar brass tone. Quatre looked up to find his tall friend dragging some poor innocent behind him.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked sitting up straighter in his chair.

"You have got to be kidding me! That is your 'Grand Master'! He is no older than you!" Quatre heard Cassie say.

"Actually he is a few years younger than me." Trowa replied as he placed Cassie before him.

"Trowa… who is this?" Quatre asked his subordinate.

Cassie began to take the green cloak off of her while Trowa answered Quatre. "This girl has seen two of us in her world."

"Let me guess Duo was one of those people." Quatre began.

"Aren't you going to tell him how you keep playing that flute outside my apartment window?" Cassie asked Trowa as she handed him his cloak back. "You really need to wash that thing."

Quatre quirked his eyebrow at the sight of a human standing next to Trowa. "She's a human Trowa." Was all Quatre said as his eyes danced with amusement.

Cassie walked up to Quatre and offered him her hand. Before they could shake hands the doors were thrown open again and somebody new walked into the makestic hall.

"Grand Master Quatre…" the intruder yelled as he skidded to a halt in front of Quatre. "Who are you?" He asked Cassie.

"Duo could you kindly wait outside?"

"Wait… you're the girl that her left out on the street last night!" Duo exclaimed. "How'd you get here? Wait, don't tell me, Trowa brought you."

Duo turned to face Trowa and gave him a cheesy grin. Cassie didn't need to look at Trowa to know he was glaring daggers at the boy standing next to her; she could feel the gaze.

"Duo would you please wait outside while I talk with Trowa and this young lady." Quatre motioned the braided elf toward the door, "and whatever you do, do not tell anybody about this meeting." Duo gave Quatre a mischievous grin and disappeared from the hall.

_Alexandra: Hi people! Sorry if you were waiting for this chapter. I had to take a break from before and gwluver isn't able to upload anything onto the sight so it has to come through me. Hopefully on this trip of typing I'll have all the chapters we have so far up and stuff. It was gwluver's idea to have Quatre as the Elf King, I came up with Grand Master because it sounded better then making up a word or using just Elf King. Please Review!_


	6. Problems

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THE GUNDAM GUYS BUT WE DO OWN MOST OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE PUT IN THE STORY!

This story is a collaborated effort by a friend and I. We hope that you appreciate the thought and effort put into it and will give us reviews and/or criticism. Thanks.

Chapter 6:

Quatre returned to his seat and beckoned Trowa forward. Trowa approached the throne and bowed to Quatre. Cassie folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes at Trowa.

"I take it you do not approve of this formality." Quatre directed the question at Cassie.

"Not really. Hope you don't mind my not following his example." Cassie replied.

"No, I do not expect you to do what I have asked Trowa not to do." Quatre smiled at her.

"Grand Master, she has been able to hear my flute though I have only played here where no one but us elves have heard it." Trowa said trying to get back to business.

"Hmm, are you sure?" Trowa nodded. "The human can hear elf music?" Again he nodded.

"Human girl hum the song for him." Trowa demanded.

Cassie gapped at him. "Excuse me? I have a name. And if you don't be polite then why should I do as you say?"

"Just hum the song for Grand Master Quatre." Trowa said irritably.

"That's alright I don't need to hear her hum it right now." Quatre said.

"What's the name of the song you keep playing anyway?" Cassie asked.

"That's none of your business." Trowa began, "You should not even be able to hear when I play the song."

"Then don't play where I can her it!" Cassie exclaimed.

"I only play when I am alone in my house." Trowa replied.

"Trowa, you do realize that the song you have been playing, is meant for finding a savior for your soul. Right?" Quatre asked.

"But Duo was the one playing it outside of the realm." Trowa tried to explain.

"It was your flute that he was playing right?" Cassie asked quizzically.

"Yes. I gave that flute specifically to Trowa." Quatre noticed the fleeting look of no comprehension cross Trowa's face, "It was meant to help save him from the destructive path he is on."

"Why should I help Mr. heart of stone? He doesn't seem to need me." Cassie pointed out sarcastically.

Quatre had no answer to this, and Trowa refused to answer while Quatre thought.


	7. Elf Heero Meets Human Girl

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THE GUNDAM GUYS BUT WE DO OWN MOST OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE PUT IN THE STORY!

This story is a collaborated effort by a friend and I. We hope that you appreciate the thought and effort put into it and will give us reviews and/or criticism. Thanks.

Chapter 7:

Duo lounged casually against the doors to the hall when Heero walked by.

"What are you doing here Duo?" Heero asked, thinking the imp-like elf was up to no good.

"I'm waiting to speak with the Grand Master."

"Then go inside." Heero said dismissively.

"Trowa's in there right now" Duo said grinning, "With a human girl."

"Stop making up stories." Heero said monotone. "Last time you said there was a human the elves and pixies got into another fight."

Duo sweat dropped. "Well… that was then and this is now. I'm telling the truth!"

"Duo is you ever told the truth I'd go to the human world and 'date' a girl that acted like you." Heero said with a stone face.

Duo grinned. "Is that something I can count on you keeping?" Duo had always wanted to get back at Heero for showing him up once.

Heero thought for a second, 'Duo may not lie, but he has a pendant for creating trouble." He said to the long haired baka, "You have my word on that."

Duo grinned cheesily, "Please by all means, go in and look for yourself."

Heero glared at him. "If something comes out and bites me, I will kill you."

Heero turned to the door and gently pushed open the door. The small congregation turned to the creaking door. Both Quatre and Trowa's face paled when they saw Heero walk in. Heero walked up to them and stared at Cassie coldly.

"What is this?" Heero pointed at Cassie.

"Excuse me? I am not a 'thing'!" Cassie said just as coldly.

"Well you don't look like an elf, so what are you?" Heero demanded.

"My name is Cassie, and I am most certainly not an elf." Cassie replied indignantly. "I am a human."

Quatre and Trowa got to see Heero look surprised. His eyes grew large and he seemed to pale a bit. But it was only momentary before he glared at Trowa. "Why did you bring a human here?"

Trowa gained a small blush before Quatre started laughing extremely hard. Both elves and Cassie looked at him oddly.


	8. Guardian Elf Angel?

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THE GUNDAM GUYS BUT WE DO OWN MOST OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE PUT IN THE STORY!

This story is a collaborated effort by a friend and I. We hope that you appreciate the thought and effort put into it and will give us reviews and/or criticism. Thanks.

Chapter 8:

Quatre calmed a little from his fit of laughter and tried to speak. "Poor Trowa…" Quatre wiped a tear from his eye. "I gave you that flute to save you and your guardian angel is standing right here. She even spooked Heero." Then he began laughing again.

"I am no one's guardian angel!" Cassie said crossly.

"Trowa… is it true that she is your guardian angel?" Heero asked, completely ignoring Cassie and Quatre.

"Why would I need a guardian angel?" Trowa said, recovering from his embarrassment.

"I didn't think so." Heero said to his friend, to Cassie he said, "He doesn't need you, so you may leave now."

This only made Quatre laugh harder; Cassie looked stunned. Heero was staring at the human girl coldly while Trowa wished the floor would swallow him right then.

"No" Quatre gasped out. He gripped his sides and bent over laughing. "She… She's connected to him by fate."

All three looked at him. "What do you mean?" Trowa asked. He wanted to go home and hide with his flute. He quickly squashed the thought.

"No human can hear that flute. Only elves can hear it. But those humans who are lucky enough to be blessed by fate can hear it and thus be elevated to a new life." Quatre said calming down considerably. He looked up at Trowa and stood. "Both you, Trowa and Heero, have fought for all elves. You've spilled blood and need saving from becoming wraths. I gave you gifts to find those that would save you. Trowa you've found your savior." Quatre looked at Cassie.

"I don't want to be anybody's savior!" Cassie whined and crumpled to the floor.

"I don't need a savior!" Heero and Trowa exclaimed simultaneously.

"Just let them become wraiths." Cassie said suddenly, "It will make life easier for me."

"I cannot allow that to happen," Quatre said sternly, "Because if they become wraiths, they will destroy the elf world and then enter the human world to do the exact same thing. You do realize the problem we have here do you not?" Quatre asked Cassie.

"Not really," Cassie began, "But all you need to do is take all my memories of this place and then all will be well."

"It doesn't work that way. Now that you and Trowa are bound together taking you away from him could cause a potential disaster." Quatre began explaining.

"I could really go for a pixie-fight right about now." Heero muttered under his breath.

"They are getting rather restless now." Trowa said, Heero gave him a questioning look. "We found one heading upstairs to the…" Trowa stopped. "Cassie do you know any pixies?" Trowa asked suddenly.

"Why would I know any pixies? I didn't even know that you were an elf!" Cassie glared at Trowa.

"Why would she know any pixies Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"We found one on it's way to Cassie's floor apartment." Trowa fidgeted slightly.

"What… Where was it then?" Cassie demanded.

"We fought with it and it went away." Trowa replied casually.

It took a moment for Cassie to get over Trowa's casual manner. When she had, Cassie walked over to Trowa; Quatre cringed, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

"And just who gave you the authority to pummel a defenseless pixie?" Cassie asked coldly. Trowa was surprised by her cold stoicism.

"It's what I do. I am a warrior." Trowa pointed out.

WHACK!

Cassie landed a resounding slap across Trowa's left cheek. Quatre, Heero and Trowa were all caught off guard. Trowa stared in surprise at the irate human before him. Never in his life could he remember anybody ever trying to hit him and actually landing a hit.

"Trowa, Heero. I forbid either one of you to hurt this young lady." Quatre said quietly. "Cassie I advise that in the future you do not hit Trowa unless you plan on being hit back."

"There won't be a future time sir. I am going home now and forgetting that this ever happened to me." Cassie turned to face Quatre. "I refuse to accept this as my fate. He has no sense of humanity about him." At this point Cassie found that her decision was about to make her cry.

"She's right Grand Master, she will be better off forgetting about us." Trowa said softly. His remark worked like a dagger plunging into Cassie's heart.

The only person to see the tears fall was Quatre, but he noticed that as soon as they began to fall Cassie wiped them away. He knew that neither Cassie nor Trowa would bend to the other easily.

"Alright. I'll let you go back to your home Cassie." Quatre said sadly. Before anybody could say anything, he snapped his fingers and Cassie disappeared.


	9. I'm Back Home? Whoa!

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THE GUNDAM GUYS BUT WE DO OWN MOST OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE PUT IN THE STORY!

This story is a collaborated effort by a friend and I. We hope that you appreciate the thought and effort put into it and will give us reviews and/or criticism. Thanks.

Chapter 9:

Cassie couldn't believe it. One minute she was in the Elfish hall crying and the next she was in her room feeling as if she was being torn apart. Vaguely she heard someone pounding on her door. Carefully, Cassie got up and went to open the door. Immediately upon opening the door she regretted having done so.

There was her doorstep stood a very cross looking friend of hers. She noticed that her friend was gripping a set of keys tightly in her right hand. Cassie was pressed to come up with a reason for having left her keys outside her door.

"Do you realize that leaving your keys out in front of your door just welcomes burglars!" Her friend yelled.

"I didn't mean to. I had to… turn off the oven."

"You left the oven on for six hours?" She raised an eyebrow in total disbelieve.

"Yep."

"Why don't I believe you as much as every person believes Michael Jackson's a child molester?"

"Umm…" she was cut off.

"You're hiding something from me. You're going out with someone and not telling me about it aren't you?" she accused.

"No! That's far from the truth! It's not my fault he knocked me out and I wake up someplace I have no idea of!"

"A-ha! So there is a guy in your life!" Alex bulldozed her way into the house while Cassie looked wistfully at the stairs before going into the apartment. "So where is this jerk you're dating behind my back?"

"He's… not here." Cassie teared up again.

"What's with you? Why are you crying?" Alex looked at her friend's crestfallen face, "He hit you didn't he? I knew it, you didn't tell me 'bout this jerk 'cuz he's abusive."

Cassie couldn't help but chuckle at Alex's view of her elf. Wait her elf? No, she hadn't just thought that. Cassie shook her head to clear out the picture of Trowa; it hurt too much to think about him.

"You really like this guy don't you?" Alex asked softly.

"No… Yes. Wait no! I don't want to like him!"

"But you do dontcha? I wanna meet this guy and give him a piece of my mind."

Just as Alex said that, both girls heard a small pop and Alex's eyes went wide in amazement.

O.o I wonder who it could be… Sorry for the wait! Things have been going on like graduation and work and family stuff that's been keeping us from doing more. But we're still alive!


	10. Alex Meets the Elves

DISCLAIMER: we do not own the gundam characters, but cassie and alex are oursso do not use them please.

Note: this is a collaboration of two people so please do not get upset if updates do not come fast enough for your taste. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 10

Slowly Cassie turned to look over her shoulder and let out a startled 'Oh!' at what she saw. Standing behind her stood a rather disgruntled looking Trowa. Before she could stop herself, Cassie yelled at the poor elf. "Why are you here? Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Wait where'd he come from? He wasn't here a second ago!" Alex said nervously.

"Didn't you feel terrible when you got here, like you were being torn apart from the inside?" Trowa asked grudgingly, he certainly had felt terrible.

Cassie swallowed noisily, she had felt exactly like that, but she wasn't about to admit that to him just yet. Apparently she didn't have to say anything because she could see her tear-stained face reflected in his eyes; he knew.

"Cassie who is this guy?" Alex demanded angrily.

"I am the elf-warrior Trowa." Trowa moved nearer to Cassie and shackled her wrist with his hand, " I need to reprimand Cassie now. You may leave."

Both girls gaped at the tall elf, but each for a different reason. Cassie stared because of his quick dismissal of her friend, and Alex because she thought that Trowa was some domineering psycho. Trowa stared at the dumbfounded girls in silence as he replayed the berating he had received from Quatre after Cassie had left.

"Uh…Right." Alex finally said, "I think I'll leave you and your psycho boyfriend for about an hour." She turned around and nearly reached the door. As she reached for the door handle, someone grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Cassie stood still as beside her Trowa grunted.

"That stupid…" Trowa grumbled.

"Hi everybody!" Duo smiled and held up the other wrist. "She'd make a good date for Hee-chan right Trowa?"

Everyone looked dumbfounded. "Why?" Cassie asked randomly. Duo smiled at her. "What the hell are you talking about? Who is Hee-chan?"

"Nevermind." Trowa said grabbing Cassie's shoulder and turned angrily to Duo. "What are you doing here? Its shame enough that Quatre sent me here as punishment." Cassie turned and looked at him as if she was sorry to cause him trouble. Trowa felt his stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Well…" Duo said rolling his eyes, "Heero and I made a bet. He lost so now he has to face the music. Or should I say a date with a human girl?"

Trowa slapped his forehead in frustration and thought, 'This always happens! Duo makes a bet with Heero and Heero loses!'


End file.
